secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nomination Page for new Admins
This page has been setup for the purpose of nominating a few new admins. These are people who assist in administrative tasks such as reverting vandalism, and in the case of persistent vandals, blocking them. They also have the ability to delete spam pages as well as other janitorial stuff. Mainly admins exist to help maintain some sense of order to a wikia. Nominees Nominees can be nominated by others or self nominated. If nominated by someone else, successful nomination is contingent on the nomination being accepted by the nominee. Generally when voting yes or no, it is a good idea to sign the vote. Lillie Yifu - Nominated by Kirk Smiley Barry (SmileyBarry) - Nominated by Kirk Bruno Ziskey - Nominated by Kirk * Yes - Has been a periodic fighter of vandalism.--Kirk 18:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * No - He has been a vanadlism to the wiki himself when intimidated which is a shame. --86.145.224.128 05:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ** Disqualified vote. The reason is stated in the beginning of the page. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] 13:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) * No - Fails to maintain objectivity and tries to strong arm other users. In the past has failed to comply with the spirit of what a wiki should be. --Bittercold 13:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * No - Edits and vandalises other's pages on a different ip adress --Eazy101 13:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * No - One thousand times NO. This user has a VERY SMALL edit cout (under 100). This shows ABSOLUTELY no experience with the nature of adminship, and the user should wait a while, and get their edit count up. Also, the point have been mentioned about "objectivity" and "vandalism." These are huge, and should immediately disqualify the user in question. If such a user were to become admin, this wiki would be run by fiat, not by established principles (thus would fall down the drains). I may not be that active here, but I am more active on Wikipedia and on my own Wikia, the Monty Python Wiki, so feel free to check me out there.Vox Rationis 14:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * No - This user has been known to edit pages without sources or proof, and has shown to have a biased opinion of other groups. 76.97.5.156 16:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ** Disqualified vote. The reason is stated in the beginning of the page. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * No - Bruno Ziskey -is- the very vandal you are trying to get rid of. So get rid of Bruno. He does nothing but spam other websites that he is known to visit. JohannW 21:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * X Comment - As a small comment, I'd like to see the proof these naysayers have on this. Many of the edits I did make were in fact correcting lies. As for Correcting info on a different IP, I'd love to see that proof. I've had people editting Sparta's page before with lewd, sexual spamming that's been atrocious on so many levels. Do check our page edit history to see that. I had to ask admins to both remove it and to ban the person who did it, using an unregistered IP. I fail to see the same with other pages about military groups in SL. I'm not going to vote on this since it wouldnt be fair. I'll likely bring Ivy Contepomi as up to nomination soon for admin. Bruno Ziskey 22:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Kirk - self nominated Periodic vandal fighter. Would mostly be focused on Janitorial stuff, as I'm still learning my way around Second Life. I do have admin experience from doing it on other wikia's. Mostly want to make sure that we have at least two new admins to fill in for the missing.--Kirk 18:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Yes - Nominated other sucessful admins. Also, great contributor. SpikeTheDyke 19:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * No - Less than 100 edits, nomination is not good criteria, has also nominated at least one dubious candidate.Vox Rationis 14:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * Yes - Seems to be a fair contributor and active peacekeeper here to me. Bruno Ziskey November 20 2008 (UTC) SpikeTheCat Zapedzki (SpikeTheDyke) - self nomination I'm a vandal fighter, active member in TSL. I am sought to keep military, user, and other pages free from opinion and vandalism. I feel I can help keep this Wikia free from vandalism and spam.SpikeTheDyke 19:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * No - Only 39 edits? Come back when more experienced, please. Vox Rationis 14:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Seitosus Difference (User:Seitosus) - Nominated by Vanik Davi A frequent contributor to the Wikia (Primarily pages related to the Military Community), exceptionally set against all forms of vandalism or bias. Does have experience in moderating similar projects. Yes Has created and perfected a good few pages with a brilliant use of wording and gives any images and small details needed, writes in a truly neutral voice He is indeed in the know. Razor Freng 00:33, 21 December 2009 Grey Nolder (User:GreyNolder) - Nominated by Vanik Davi Yet another frequent Wikia contributor - also mainly centered about pages relating to the Military Community (Groups, individuals and protocols) - Nolder writes in an interesting and informative tone, and frequently makes edits that either remove bias and error; his edits show a large degree of experience. * Yes - Goes into great detail with his articles and has clear knowledge of how wiki's work, doesnt seem to be biased in his edits. Billyjoe Benoir Jester Spearmann (User:Jester Spearmann) - Nominated by Vanik Davi Spearmann has an active history upon this Wikia that is centered about the Military Community - his edits range from small corrections to large chunks of informative and neutral text. Yes - He is a very talented individual that I think is deserving of this nomination for admin. I understand I am a new admin, but hopefully will be fixing up some articles I see around here and make this a more creditable source for people to use for gathering information on Second Life as a whole, or possibly reminiscing in case Second Life decides to close down someday. Eye of Horizons (talk) 00:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Eye of Horizons (User:Eye of Horizons ) - Self Nomination I currently feel as if I am the only person besides a few others who edit articles and hold this Wikia very dear. I love Second Life and my time there I cherish every day. I'd like to be a Admin so I could update the front page with new featured articles every day, and hopefully patrol the Wikia to make sure no one vandalizes, or slanders certain entities or groups. I understand the consensus is that you have to have so many edits, but right now I think this Wikia is in dire need of fixing and I don't think we have time for Nominations as the site becomes more defunct. If possible I'd love to be a temporary admin until the site gets to a good sufficient point and enough users visit daily to step down from. I just hold this place dear to my heart so if there is any admins that still check this. Please consider my plea. Thank you, --Eye of Horizons (talk) 07:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey there, I appreciate your interest in my wiki, but this page is 5 years old, and it was created entirely at random by some random guy nobody's ever heard about. The wiki itself is 9 years old. It was hosted in other places before Wikia, and 2 of its 3 founders are still around. Back then, there was no official wiki and very little people in Second Life. A massive growth spurt took place and the wiki grew tenfold seemingly overnight, so for a while it did make sense to have 4 admins with weekly inworld meetings etc. ::We don't need any new admins, as nobody has ever contacted me requesting admin assistance. Second Life is stagnant these days. The wiki has barely grown in years, and most of the new pages are vanity ones that I would rather delete, as they violate the rules (we use the same ones as wikipedia). ::You don't need an admin to revert vandalized pages. You only need an admin if all else fails, i.e. to protect the page from mutual vandalisation in edit wars among conflicting factions. ::If you'd like to be an admin, I suggest that you start by following the rules, namely, using your Second Life name in here as opposed to your real name or any nickname you may use elsewhere on the internet. Thanks for understanding. Eggy (talk) 14:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Content